


Profound Bound

by SPNTheBlackParade6781



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slight fluff, idfk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNTheBlackParade6781/pseuds/SPNTheBlackParade6781
Summary: Castiel could hardly contain his excitement as he tried his best not to burst through the motel room door, ecstatic to see Dean...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel Novak
Kudos: 2





	Profound Bound

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is like my first work and it probably fuhking sucks and it’s kinda inaccurate but you know what it’s FINE anyways please be nice haha thanks bye
> 
> p.s. this was written in my notes app so there’s like no formatting whatsoever

Castiel could hardly contain his excitement as he tried his best not to burst through the motel room door, ecstatic to see Dean. All his other deaths had seemed to hold promising outcomes, but this last time, Cas swore it was over. As soon as the door opened, he could see Dean standing at the small island in the kitchen. He paused for a brief moment, taking in Dean’s features. His beautiful hazel-green eyes, his soft, full lips. His brown hair spiked up as it always was. He was looking down at John’s journal. Cas couldn’t help but smile. Dean had just come back from one of his worst deaths yet and the first thing he does is research. It was one of the many things Castiel loved about Dean. He was so devoted to the job. “Cas, you can come in”, Dean said, at last realizing who was there. “I-I know, I was just...” Cas stopped talking as soon as he looked back up from the ground. There was Dean, smiling the same gorgeous smile, hinting to Cas that he really didn’t care what he was doing. He was just happy to see him. Cas closed the door behind him. “Where’s Sam?” he asked as he realized they were alone. “Sammy went to the library to try and figure out why the trap didn’t work”, Dean replied. While Castiel was curious to know more, he figured now wasn’t the best time to ask questions. Dean was already walking towards the couch, signaling Cas to do the same. They sat slightly apart, as friends would. Close, but not too close. Of course, Cas wished they were closer, but what would Dean think? Castiel hadn’t even told him he was gay. Dean had come out to Cas and Sam as bi months ago, but Cas had told no one about himself. What would people say? He was an angel, and angels aren’t gay. Although, Castiel didn’t even know if he was an angel anymore. He had turned into more of a human than an angel. Of course, Dean had so graciously pointed this out before, but Cas hadn’t listened. He stopped thinking about it when Dean started talking. “So Cas, what brings you here?” Cas took a deep breath. “Dean, after you died this last time, I was pained with the knowledge that I had so much to tell you, and I never did. Now that you’re back, I realize I have to tell you everything, before it’s too late”, Castiel said, holding back tears. “What is it, Cas?” Dean asked with worried eyes. “Dean, I haven’t told anyone this. Not Sam, not my father, not Gabe, no one. So please don’t tell anyone”, Castiel explained. “I won’t, Cas, I swear”, Dean replied. With worried eyes, he took Castiel’s hand. “Talk to me, Cas.” Castiel stopped for a moment to take in what was happening-Dean, holding his hand-before returning to reality. “I’m gay, Dean. And before you say anything, I know you don’t mind. I know it’s ok. But there’s more. I don’t know how to say this, so I’ll just say it. I love you Dean”, Cas said a little too fast. “I love you too, Cas”, Dean replied. “No, Dean, that’s not what I mean. I’m IN love with you Castiel explained, surprised he didn’t understand. “I know, Cas”, Dean said, smiling. “That’s what I mean. I’m in love with you, too.” Dean scooted closer to Cas, who was blushing furiously. “Does Sam know?” Cas said, attempting to fill the silence. “Yeah, he wouldn’t stop asking what was wrong. I had to tell him”, Dean explained. “In that case, when he gets back, we should probably tell him. Tell him I’m gay, and tell him what’s going on between us”, Cas thought out loud. “Yeah, he needs to know. We share a motel room with him everywhere we go. We can’t hide it forever”, Dean said as he put an arm around Castiel. Cas was tense at first, but quickly settled into the warmth of Dean beside him. With the adrenaline rush coursing through Castiel’s blood, he tried to focus on not kissing Dean right then and there. As he started becoming more and more anxious that his feelings would win, he realized it didn’t matter. They were a couple now. With these thoughts in mind, he calmed down a bit, and was able to relax for the first time in what felt like ages. As soon as he had gotten settled, the door opened, announcing Sam’s arrival. “Hey Sammy”, Dean said a bit too loud. “Hey Dea-Cas? What’s happening? Should I leave?” Sam said as he realized what he was seeing. Cas could read Sam like a book and knew he was confused, but happy. “Well Sam, I’m gay and as of today I’m dating your brother. Any questions?” Cas explained with a smile. “Yeah, one. When’s the wedding?” Sam asked with a response of a pillow flying towards him. “Alright, I’m gonna go take a shower. Uh...have fun?” Sam said before leaving the room. Cas turned to Dean and smiled. “An angel with a hunter”, Castiel said, gazing into Dean’s eyes. “I see nothing wrong with it. Opposites attract”, Dean replied. And with that, the two shared a soft but intense kiss. A moment they had been waiting for since the day they met, and a moment they hoped would last forever.


End file.
